Far Away
by MissLevinLover
Summary: A Song Fic to Nicklebacks Far Away: What happens when Ben leaves Julie for two years and then comes back?


_**(A/N) **ok this is my first song fic so im sorry if its not very goodbut i was up until 1 in the morning and my attention span is extremly short but i got the idea when i was listening to my sisters Ipod and came across this song and i automatically thought about Ben and Julie and how he keeps going away for like weeks on time and what would happen if he went away for a really long time _

_Disclaimer: ok here goes *sigh* I dont own Ben 10 Man of Action does and i also dont own this song Nickleback does all i own is my imagination (and most of the time i dont even own that!)_

_Enjoyy!_

_**Nickleback: Far Away**_

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?**_

It had been two years since he had gone on that mission to the Adromeda galaxy 2 years since he left his one and only true love Julie Yamamoto

_**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you  
**_

When he had left he had said to her that she should move on and be happy, it broke his heart to tell her that and to say goodbye but it was for the best he wouldnt be able to be there for her and he just wanted her to be happy. With one final kiss he left for her to get on with the rest of her life without him.

_**[Chorus]  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
**_

For those two years she was the only person on his mind, her heart warming smile, her warm brown eyes that could see straight through him, that laugh that made his heart melt everytime that he heard it, he just wanted to be able to hold her in his arms again but he knew in his heart that couldn't happen that she was probably with some other guy one that made her happy and could be there when he couldn't _**  
**_

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you  
**_

After his 2 years were up he headed home, it was nice to see all his family again, he was even glad to be able to see Kevin but there was still a massive void in his heart that couldnt be filled, he knew he didnt have a chance in hell in getting her back he had been far away for far to long but he loved her he wasnt going to give up on the one girl that saw him for him and accepted him flaws and all he wasnt going to give until he was hers again

_**[Chorus]  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
**_

He knocked on her front door his heart racing like a jet engine, when she opened the door he was speechless, she was even prettier than he remembered, she had let her hair grow out and it now reached her shoulders but she still had those warm brown eyes and that heart warming smile he always remembered but before he had time to say anything she had flung her self at him her head nuzzling into his chest like old times

_**So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say that I love you (That I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you (And I forgive you) for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
**_  
He automaticaly wrapped his arms around her slender waist as she cried into his shirt causing it to become wet but he didnt care he was just happy to have her in his arms again gently lifted up one hand and began to soothingly stroke her soft jet black hair "Im sorry Julie" he whispered in her ear "Im sorry i left you, im sorry i have been away for far too long but i love you and im going to stay, im not leaving you and more, i will always be there for you no matter what" she looked up brown eyes meeting emerald "I know Ben i forgive you and i love you too" slowly there lips meet and he knew that there would be many more to come.

_**Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
**_

(A/N) Thanks for reading! and dont forget about that poor little lonley button at the bottom there he wants to be clicked so REVIEW!


End file.
